The adventures of Gred and Forge
by Gred and Forge
Summary: I don't know...the title's pretty self-explanatory. lol, please read and review! We'd love to hear what you think! We love Gred and Forge! Rock on!


A.N Hey all, here it is, our fanfic, the 'edited' version, new and improved! Anyway, have fun reading cause we had fun writing! George [a.k.a. Cee (Claire)] dedicates this to her grandfather, who was a found lover of writing and jokes and Fred [a.k.a. Italian chick54 (Joy)] dedicates this to anyone.  
  
Disclaimer: We disclaim all characters (though I wish George were mine as Joy wishes Fred were hers) as they belong to the wonderful mind of J.K Rowling. We disclaim 'the burrow' (although we insist it be based on our own houses) as that too, belongs to the amazing mind of our goddess of literature, J.K Rowling.  
  
Thanks go to… J.K ROWLING (ROCK ON!) Warner Bros. (ROLL ON!) and anyone who reviews out fic, thanks to you guys for all the support!  
  
Special thanks to our list of 'editors' for the funny (yet, not so helpful) notes scribbled on the borders! Spike, Hobo, Quirky, Tsunami, Vee, Volcano, Cow, Flipper, I think that's about it. Anyway, on with the show!  
  
The truth doesn't hurt…no, it kills.  
  
The Burrow…  
  
"Fred! George! Get down here, you lazy lumps!" Mrs. Weasley roared up at her two twin sons.  
  
The two boys came stomping down the stairs. "What Mum? We were trying to study . . . " Fred said, his hands in the pockets of his new pants. Well, partially new, they had come from Bill. There was a slight graze across the back right hand pocket. That was where Bill had come close to one of the dragons that guarded all the safes at Gringotts. He had only ever seen it once, perhaps by chance. Charlie was convinced it was a Ukrainian Ironbelly, Percy, a Hungarian Horntail, Ron and Ginny, a common Welsh Green, Fred and George, a figment of Bill's imagination, evidence he was getting old.  
  
"Trying to study?" She laughed heartily "Don't make me laugh!"  
  
Ron and Harry tried to stifle their laughs in the corner, and Ron whispered to Harry, "Whats' the bet they were studying an order form?" Harry burst out laughing. It was a well-known fact that the Weasley twins were intent on opening a joke shop, and had spent most of their holiday's writing numerous advertisements and order forms up there in their room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and Ron and gave the two boys a long, hard stare. Ron returned to practicing his chess moves whilst Harry picked up his quill and resumed writing to Hermione. Molly smiled pleased at the effect she had on them and returned to her 18-year-old twins.  
  
"What exactly were you studying?" Molly Weasley, a short plump, 40-year-old witch, inquired. She knew she had caught them with their guard down, but what exactly were they playing at this time? Fred and George shot each other nervous glances. George began looking at the paintwork on the wall, it was getting rather shabby. 'Maybe,' he thought, ' I could bribe mum into letting us go, if we offer to fix up the paint.' The thought seemed to seem like a good idea.  
  
"Mum, what would you say, if Fred and I fixed up the paintw-"  
  
"Don't you try to bribe me, George Weasley. I'm your mother, I know what's going on, but do tell me, what exactly were you studying?"  
  
"I thought you said you knew everything." Fred replied a smirk across his face.  
  
"Don't get smart with me Fredrick Weasley." She stated.  
  
"Ephemmph, bemmph memmph." The two mumbled, staring aimlessly at their feet which, had become immensely interesting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ephemmph, bemmph memmph!" The two exclaimed a little louder.  
  
"What? I can't understand a word you two say, but it doesn't matter anymore, the moment has passed, what I called you downstairs was to see if you wouldn't mind if you did the dishes for me tonight?"  
  
"Alright!" The two stated excitedly, looking pleased with the fact they gotten their mother of their back about 'studying'.  
  
"And no suds 'r' us magic washing bombs! You have to learn the hard way, and you two are going on that muggle camp, I'm sure you'll be expected to wash up there, so frankly my dears, you boys will need all the practice you can get your little hands on." She added, gently shoving the burly boys into the kitchen.  
  
Fred and George sadly opened the swing door that led into the kitchen. The pair were going on a muggle camp in April, it was called a wizard challenge camp, you had to go without magic, somewhere in the muggle world and you weren't sure if you were going to survive. Bill and Charlie had vividly explained great feats of extreme danger they had to face, like washing your own clothes without a wash-me-magic machine. Percy hadn't told them much, because, Fred and George later found out, he had spent the whole time with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater.  
  
Fred and George, however weren't looking forward to it, because the main purpose of the whole camp was to relieve your tension and prepare yourselves for the E.A.G.L.E.A (Exceptionally Advanced Grade Level Excellence Award) Fred and George had been revising and studying their notes for the whole summer. It wasn't their fault their notes had been almost completely and utterly useless and took about a minute and a half to read. But they were desperate to get good marks this time, as they recalled what had occurred when they just scraped through their O.W.L.S. Fred and George felt sick remembering it, but the vision was as clear as yesterday, (except to George, who can't even remember what happened yesterday...)  
  
*  
  
"FREDRICK WEASLEY! GEORGE JAMES WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mrs. Weasley had just received a school owl, informing her of how her sons had scraped through. "WHAT'S THIS?" Molly screamed, George swore he could see smoke coming out from Molly's ears.  
  
"Oh hey, they're our results!" Fred cried, recognising the Hogwarts crest on the envelope and the green writing.  
  
"Ripper!" George said leaning forward to grasp them. Molly pulled the letters away.  
  
"These are disgraceful."  
  
"Oh no, do you think we did well, Fred? That would be the only reason they'd be disgraceful." George whispered to Fred.  
  
"No, you nong! They're disgraceful to mum and dad, that means, they're excellent to us!" Fred replied.  
  
"Oh! So we failed?" George asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm guessing so. Mum's real mad, I've never seen her like this before."  
  
"I have, don't you remember?"  
  
"No…Unless you mean that time we turned Gin's books into that jaguar, man that was fast."  
  
"Oh yeah. No that's not what I meant, although that was pretty close."  
  
"What did you mean?"  
  
"I meant the time Dad's client came into the house and he sat on one of our bombs. His pants blew up and he was left running around the house naked. And then Ginny brought some school friends over, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT? WERE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"  
  
"Sorry mum." Both boys said, their heads bowed.  
  
"Thank goodness it was only you're O.W.L.S and not your E.A.G.L.E.A. Arthur? Have you anything to say about the subject at hand?"  
  
"No, not really Molly." He added, after getting a glare from the witch, "Umm…yes. Were disappointed in you boys, you just scraped through. I want you to promise to study hard this year and get good grades for the upcoming test. Promise us?"  
  
"We promise." The twins replied, their fingers crossed behind their backs.  
  
"And," Arthur said, wiping the sweet form his brow with his striped hanky, "No more nonsense about a joke shop until the test is completed."  
  
"No!" Molly protested. "No more nonsense about the joke shop FOREVER! I want you boys to have dreams, dreams to be something or someone that gets places, not behind the counter at a joke shop. I didn't bring you up like that!"  
  
"Molly," Arthur soothed, "Give the boys a break, this IS their dream, they want this, let them have it, well, at least let them aim for it."  
  
Molly sighed as she exited the room in a huff.  
  
"Fred, George, you have to study hard for this next test, your mother can't take to much more from you guys, you've had more detentions then the rest and you certainly haven't performed aswell as the rest have. She's been stressing about this quite a bit actually lately. She knows you have talents, she just wishes you would use them."  
  
"But we do dad, we make people laugh!" George protested.  
  
"Yes, and that's a fine talent, but I think she wants you to use your brain a tad more." He said patting Fred on the head. "You will promise to study won't you George?" He asked, rubbing Fred's back and obviously directing the question at him.  
  
"Certainly." George said from across the room.  
  
"Yes." Arthur said nervously, glancing from one twin to the other.  
  
*  
  
Fred and George began to fill the sink with water, when it was half full they stopped the tap and added the entire contents of the bottle of liquid soap. They continued to allow the water to run. This was the first time they had done the dishes the muggle way in their entire life. Five minutes later the entire kitchen was filled to the brim with soap suds.  
  
"Fred, George come and get those fake wands out of my living room! Right this minute, actually I'll bring them there, Oh! And don't forget the . . . " Molly just entered the kitchen and a wave of suds erupted and washed over her. She went sailing down the hall and out the back door, startling Ginny who was lying trying to study gnomes for some piece of homework form McGonagal.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! WHEN I GET HOLD OF YOU! YOU JUST WAIT, YOU'LL BE SO BRUISED THAT EVEN YOU WON'T WANT TO SHOW YOURSEVES AT HOGWARTS. NO, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR EXCUSES. RON, STOP THAT HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER! " Fred and George bolted for the stairs before their mother could reach them. They ran up the eight flights and banged open their bedroom door, closing and locking it after them.  
  
"Boy, was that a close one!" Fred panted to George, keeling over and steadying his breathing rate.  
  
"I told you not to use so much of that stuff!"  
  
"That was worse than a howler and gosh knows we've received more than our fair share."  
  
"It's always worse when it's the real thing yelling at you." George stated a fact. He went over, climbed up the ladder and lay down on his bed as Fred made the piles of price lists on his desk neater before he too, collapsed onto bottom bunk.  
  
They both lay still on their beds thinking. Fred was proudly reading the certificates he and George had received at Hogwarts.  
  
1  
  
2 Awarded to Mr. Fred and George Weasley  
  
For setting the school record straight about receiving the most howlers and detentions this school has seen since James Potter and Sirius Black. (The past holders)  
  
3 Albus Dumbledore  
  
Fred grinned proudly. He and George had won that award every single year since they had begun at the school for wizards and witches. It was a well known fact that they were known to be providers of great laughs and pranks and many other amusing activities that the school went through.  
  
Meanwhile, George's eyes were carelessly travelling around their bedroom. The walls were decked out in either, awards, pictures of Famous Quidditch players, or posters of funny things, he and Fred had designed, such as a deer with a toilet seat for antlers. He smiled at his and Fred's own genius. Those posters would sell greatly in their shop, once it was up.  
  
The floor was hidden amongst endless price-lists for various joke-shops and different ingredients for exciting pranks the pair were working on. There were two desks meant for studying, but they were covered in potions, a Bunsen burner and other various convectional instruments. There were also two cupboards, drawers and beds. George's bedspread was his favorite person. Samuel Sadreddini. He was the best prankster this time has seen and George hoped to live up to him one day. Just above George's bed was a trap door that led up into the attic. Nobody ever went there anymore so the boys had used it to store all their equipment for their joke-shop. Fortunately, all of the Weasley's had forgotten where the entrance to the attic was so now only the twins used it. When they were younger they used to try and scare Ron by going up there and rattling a few chains that had been there when they had moved in.  
  
On Fred's bed was his all-time favorite person, Liam Lanty-Lafkovich, he was another famous prankster. His motto in life was 'live to please' and he certainly did. Fred made sure he and George were at all his meetings and learned a great deal from him.  
  
Eventually, the yelling and screaming died from downstairs so the pair went back down. Arthur had arrived home and was starting to get angry at the boys, which was saying something as the man rarely was angered. Molly and Arthur called the boys into the Sitting room and two hours later they emerged looking bright red in the face.  
  
They ran up to their room and packed their trunks because tomorrow they were going to Kings Cross station, to board the Hogwarts express.  
  
"The nerve of them." George said angrily, stuffing his books into his trunk.  
  
"I know, who do they think they are, telling us that we can't open the shop? We'll show them!" Fred threw a tube of eagles eyes at George.  
  
"Too right." George put it in his trunk.  
  
"You'd think it was enough that they cancelled all our owls these holidays, I mean think of all the money we could have made! There could be millions of companies out there wanting to meet us and we wouldn't even have a clue!"  
  
"I know. This is an outrage! Here you pack this, I have no more room!" George said as he threw a plastic container full of dragonfly wings at Fred. The container came un-done mid air and the wings were scattered all over the floor.  
  
"Good one dope!" Fred laughed.  
  
They went to bed as soon as they'd finished packing, as they were expected at the station at 11 the next morning.  
  
  
  
Fred and George were awake bright and early the next morning. They quickly and quietly packed the rest of their stuff and had breakfast. Everyone was still asleep so the pair crept up into the attic. They'd been working on a new transfiguration spell for the past fifteen minutes when they heard a loud bang from behind them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" George screamed. It was okay to scream in the attic because the twins had placed a silencing spell on the attic so that no-one could hear the bangs produced. The spell however had not worked on their bedroom, so the entire Weasley family had often complained about hearing loud and uncouth bangs and shouts at ungodly hours of the morning.  
  
Fred and George had screamed because as George turned around to collect 100 grams of an elephant's tusk he had come face to face with Samuel Sadreddini and Liam Lanty-Lafkovich.  
  
"Yes, so as I was saying, Samuel, I do believe that the frog jumping slug should come before we make it disappear."  
  
" Well, obviously . . . my oh my it looks like we have an audience. How can we help you boys?"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE!?!?!" Fred asked, finally turning around.  
  
"Yes, well we will get to that but my, how rude, I haven't introduced myself. I'm-" "Yes we know who you are, you are Samuel Sadreddini and you're Liam Lanty-Lafkovich. Were your biggest fans, but what the heck are you doing in our house?"  
  
"Okay, to cut a long story short, we used to live here and we used to practice all our stunts in this very room. We always apparate back here to collect items needed for new tricks, so you could kind-of call this our storeroom."  
  
With this he walked over to a wall on the Far East of the room and tapped on the wall three times repeating  
  
"The masters of many tricks and pranks have arrived."  
  
How original! George thought. Before he could say it, a door opened. Samuel beckoned for George and Fred to follow him so they did. The door led to a tunnel which, though winding, eventually led to a huge room. In the room was everything ever needed to perform any prank. It was like Fred and George had died and gone to Heaven.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't know about this!" Fred had cried as he ventured forth, lured in like a baby wanting a lollipop.  
  
The four stayed and tested out different pranks until the cows came home. No really, Percy had just arrived back from work! Unfortunately, the time to leave drew near so they bid farewell to their heroes and raced downstairs and straight into the waiting cab.  
  
"Your late, where have you been?" Percy asked, his nose snobbishly high.  
  
"No where, what are you doing Perce? You finished school."  
  
"Have to see Dumbledore, Ministry of Magic business. Now where were you?"  
  
"Never mind Percy, here have a lollipop."  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Percy took the lollipop. Harry and Ron waited with baited breath. Finally, ten minutes passed and Ron and Harry, who had given up on anything happening, had returned to their alphabet game when all of a sudden, a loud pop was heard. Looking over at Percy they could see that he was not there at all, no, indeed, in his place lay a small green turtle with pink and purple spots.  
  
"Didn't work Fred, the spots are still there."  
  
"Damn, and I was so sure!"  
  
"Thanks for being our guinea pig, Percy, you'll be back to normal in two hours."  
  
"Yeah, their our new, 'slower'. Slow to start-"  
  
"And slow to finish" George grinned, finishing off Fred's sentence.  
  
Ron and Harry were rolling around the back seat in hysterical laughter as Fred kindly strapped Percy to the front seat and slid up the barrier between them.  
  
"So where were you guys, we were waiting for what seemed forever!"  
  
"Yeah, we'll tell you, but first, do mum and dad know we were late?"  
  
"No, I had you covered." Ron said.  
  
"Good man." George thanked him.  
  
"Okay here it is. You'll never believe what happened! Well, after we had breakfast we raced upstairs and then we went through the..." Fred said.  
  
George elbowed Fred in the side. He was about to give away everything! No they had to keep it a secret. They shouldn't tell anyone.  
  
"Yes and?" Harry and Ron questioned simultaneously.  
  
"Doorway into the hall and we saw Percy's room, it was covered with enlarged pictures of Penelope Clearwater! Hahahahaa!" Fred answered, stating the first thing that came into his mind.  
  
They all burst out laughing as the cab pulled out. They were all in happy spirits when they arrived at the platform.  
  
"Hey, Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. They all looked around but could see no sign off the brown bushy-haired, intelligent young lady. They could, however see Draco Malfoy. He was running through the barrier when he stacked it over his trunk. He got up casually and flattened his hair and acted like nothing had happened, it was to late though. Harry and Ron moved through the crowd faster then lightening.  
  
"Hello Draco, Did you have a nice trip?" Ron questioned loving every moment of bullying Draco. By this time Fred and George had turned up and Malfoy, who unusually hadn't said a thing, began walking off. George cried out intelligently, "Hope to see you next fall, Malfoy!" Everyone fell to the floor in hysterics.  
  
They ran back through the barrier and onto platform 9 ¾ . Molly and Arthur had shown up now with Ginny, but there was still no sign of Hermione. Harry and Ron found a cabin towards the end of the train and placed their trunks into the overhead compartment. They waited patiently for the bushy-haired girl, but still there was no sign of her. Fred and George had entered the cabin and were amusing Ron and Harry with a few tricks they had learnt from their heroes.  
  
Everyone bid farewell to Molly and Arthur, about fifteen minutes before the train departed. As Molly held her twins, she quietly whispered for them to be good this year and that they wouldn't be expecting any notes. She also told them to keep their heads down and try to study hard for the exam. Fred and George kissed their mother on the cheek and as they were walking off, Harry distinctly heard them mutter "That won't ever happen!"  
  
Everyone boarded the train and went into the middle-sized compartment. George began amusing Ginny, and Fred was telling Harry and Ron about the time they got Peeves stuck in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. To make matters worse, Moaning Myrtle loved Peeves. It was a rather funny circumstance and the twins had loved every moment of it. They were all laughing hysterically when their cabin door was abruptly opened. 


End file.
